The eds and the louds
by watches when you sleep
Summary: When Lincoln wants to make some money he hears about a group of kids that are soon to become "rich", soon enough befriending them and read as they continue the quest to become filthy rich. Ps some of jokes might be pretty on the nose Which is why I rated it teen.
1. Chapter 1

**The Eds and the louds chapter 1 new bright idea**

It was a normal day in the loud house

Glass breaking and explosions are heard across the block

Well…. by their standards, it was a normal day. Having 11 kids in one house, it bound to be pretty loud (no pun intended). In the midst of all the chaos, a mini scientist was less than happy with the current situation.

"Lincoln! Do you now what all that equipment cost! You better pay up with money or you pay me back by being my new Guinea Pig" spat the angry

"I'm sorry Lisa I'll pay you back I swear." Said the scared Lincoln Loud. "Just tell me what I owe" he then brings out all the money he had which Lisa takes immediately.

"This should be enough to replace my equipment, now depart from domicile at once"

Lincoln stands in hall a little bummed out at the situation "great now how am I going to make all that money back". Suddenly without warning "try starting a little business then or something" "Gahhhhhhhh" Lincoln yells. "Sigh" said the gothic child.

"Will you stop doi- wait a minute, Lucy that's actually a bad idea. What made you suddenly come up with that idea."

"Those new kids around the junkyard area, I think they are some of the people were recently moved from where lived after that massive scandal about toxic waste being dumped there for years with the locals not even knowing about it. Lucky fools...". Lincoln now looked puzzled trying to remember that story "ohhh yeah, Royal woods had to then composite them by giving them free healthcare housing because it was there companies that were doing it."

"They said something about getting filthy rich" said Lucy. Then Lincoln's eyes seemed to all of the sudden turn into dollar signs. "Well then maybe they need another helping hand" Lincoln said rubbing his hands mischievously. "Where are they by the way?" "At the dump, like my soul" then Lucy backed into a corner and disappeared. "Great then I'm going" then suddenly out of nowhere came the joyful bundle of happiness that is luan loud.

"So I guess you are going to TAKE A DUMP, don't worry I won't METAL in your business, boy I'm really scraping it here…. get it" laughed luan, leaving a very annoyed Lincoln.

Back in Lisa's room

she moves a carpet revealed a secret hatch. Upon opening it revealed sever replacement equipment, all saying they were for free

"Ahhhhh you poor, poor, easily manipulated sap". She then takes her money to her desk but she accidentally trips and fall on a wire, hitting a burner which burns the money and lands on some near by chemicals the were in her hatch.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" the massive explosion causes Lisa's door to fly in the air which ends up hitting luan across the hallway into her room with a very shocked Luna.

"OH MY GOD LUAN ARE YOU OKAY" Luna now lifting her up by the shirt. Weakly "I…. guess… I did… *coughs* KNOCK see that coming hahah-ouch… It hurt to laugh…" Luna groans with a slight smile.

End

 **Well that was my first chapter of my first fanfic wanted to make it longer but I feel if I didn't publish it soon I'd never would. Damn you laziness. To some it up this idea has been in my head for a while now few people have done it thus far so why not ed edd n eddy was my favorite show as I kid and I have been getting into the loud house as of late. So why not combine the two then, the eds will appear next chapter and all other characters in ed edd n eddy, even the kankers (I have a lot of fun stuff planned stuff with them interacting with the louds and other characters :)... not in the dirty way….. thou I mean they are already pretty dirty when you think about it but that way in that way…) well any ways see yeah!**


	2. Chapter 2

The eds and the louds chapter 2 business partners

After hearing what he had from Lucy, linc was quick to seek these kids. Normally whenever Lincoln tried to achieve and gain something he'd have his best friend Clyde help but he is sick with the flu (a noble sacrifice he made during last weeks epidemic you will be missed… for the next 2 days). After a short while he finally made it to the scrap yard.

He didn't see or hear anything at first but soon he heard some voices, as he got closer they were clearly arguing about something, most likely there little scheme. The three individuals that stood before him all had a distinct look. The smaller one was clearly the more of show off type judging by the way he was dressed, his body language, and demeanor. Then there was the guy wearing a weird looking hat, he seemed rather frail and a rather proper way of talking. The there was the big tall one seemed to stare into space, he also had literal yellow skin (man that toxic waste must have really affected him). Anyways he continued to eavesdrop on their conversation.

" ohhh Man, ohhhh man I think this town is going to be a real money maker I tell yahh. Not like that last dumb, fresh new customers." Said eddy. "But eddy unlike peachcreek, we don't know the geographic area that well or any of it hot spots" said double d. "That easy double d, all we have to do is go where we sweat the most you silly noodle head" stated the dimwitted ed boy. "Shut it lumpy, besides we all know that the customers….. come to us" eddy said rather smugly.

"Hah well I know my way around town" said a voice. The eds turn to see a white haired boy on top of a pile of trash.

Meanwhile at the loud house

Luan was walking around her 2 loose hairs on her forehead suddenly jolt up and she abruptly yells "THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!". Which caused all her siblings to look at her, confused?

Back at the junkyard

The eds stare at the new sudden stranger before them. "Ok and what's that supposed to mean for us cotton head." eddy yelled. "Wow leave it to you, eddy to make a good first impression" sarcastically said double d "hahaha….. silly noodle head double d, a good first Impression would this" ed then grape a white rag from the trash pile and puts it on his head "look at me I'm a new random kid with old people's hair." "HEYY!" "Not that type of impression ed…" edd face palmed.

Lincoln now annoyed wanted to get straight to the point "well random insults aside I hear you run a little money making operation here. I was just wondering if you all need of a helping hand for a certain percentage of profits" Lincoln said as he rubbed his fingers. "Well alright then fellow sir, what are your talents and ski-" "cann it sock head, I'm in charge here and I don't think we need help from some random strangers help". Lincoln soon noticed the guy had a major ego and decided to play it off.

"Ohhh I'm sorry…. I didn't mean to insult a man of your clear stacher" eddy turns around intrigued "I mean clearly you keep everything in these operations running smoothly and effectively" upon hearing that eddy smugly smiles. "All I want to do is try to achieve the impossible and help make you become greater than the magnificent man you already are by having us be making all sorts of profits. Not so bad is it but I guess it's ultimately the decision of THE MAN…." Lincoln said while rubbing eddie's shoulders, waiting for an answer.

"Ok you can't seriously think by doing that we'll" "HIRED!" Eddy yelled. "Why am I not surprised" edd sarcastically murmured. "OOHHHHH boy, NEW PLAY PALE FOR ED DOUBLE D" ed shouted suffocating Lincoln with his bear hug. "You're…. quite…... the hugger" Lincoln said weakly. Ed then let the poor guy go.

Edd soon came up to Lincoln and said "So then friend you mind, do you mind giving us a tour of some of these potential hot spots you know".

(Soon after that linc gave them a tour around the entire town. He showed them the park, the playground, the arcade and flips. All places in which they can fish for potential customers. As he did this he began the talk to the eds and got to bond with them. While they weren't exactly the nicest group of friends, they most certainly had a very strong bond. He really likes the fact that their names are all some form of the name Ed. It remind him of all his family having the letter l in their name. As they talked the subject eventually got around to his sisters.)

"YOU HAVE TEN SISTERS!" Yelled the eds, "Yep I sure do" said Lincoln. "Boy your parents must be really busy" inquired Eddy "yeah it's tough work looking after 11 kids" Lincoln stated "not just that type of busy thou….."

"yuck gross dude why you have to put that thought in my head" spat Lincoln.

"Well it's true" then ed soon joined in the conversation "what does your parents working all the time have to do with your sisters Abraham Lincoln". Lincoln soon facepalmed "I think you'll get along with Leni great".

After some more talking linc eventually had to part ways from the eds. "So…. when will we meet do this little scam of yours". After being around the eds he soon heard about these scams they did, we was ok with it in all honesty as he has been a bit mischievous in the past. "Round 4pm be there I guess partner" as Eddy fist pumped his shoulder. "Alright see y-" all of the sudden the eds grabbed Linc and ducked behind a bush. "Oooooowwwwww what gives" "sssssshhhhhhhh" the eds said simultaneously in fear. Linc soon looked at the same direction to see a group of 3 girls. One had red short hair which for some reason completely covered her eyes with it, she looked the most intimidating of the 3 that's for sure. The other had long blond hair, looked rather dirty and had buck teeth almost as bad as Luan's. The third wore shirt with turn sleeves similar to Luna's shirt, had freckles, and had short blue hair, oddly enough was the most pleasant looking of the 3.

They continue walking in the other direction until they are out of sight. "Feeeeewww that was a close one" "who were they" Lincoln questioned. "Kankers all they want to do is prey on us" Lincoln quickly smiled at eddy's statement "well my sisters always said that when a girl picks on you she likes you". "Ohhhhh yeah they most certainly like us alright…." shivered double d.

"Ok well bye I guess ed, edd, and eddy"

End

Authors note: haha see what I did there with the cinema sins reference. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Trying to increase each chapter size, it's my first fanfic after all.


	3. Chapter 3 The new dork part 1

**Chapter 3 the new dork part 1**

It was the most rare and unique thing to ever happen in the neighborhood. Al casa Loud was actually silent for once. All Lincolns sisters were having a day in the mall and Linc didn't feel like going, so he stayed behind to man the fort basically. There was no loud music, no victory dances, no cartoonishly large fights, no incredibly elaborate and physically impossible pranks. No it was just the definition of peace, quiet, and rrreeeeelllllaxaaattttio-

loud crashing noise* "HEYYYY!!!!!!! Linc-targyn were you at we got business to attend to" yelled an annoyed and angry voice.

"Well that lasted really long didn't it." Lincoln got out of his bed annoyed, he was really tired because he stayed up all night listening to Lisa make repairs to her and lily's room after that incident (which Lincoln still thinks is the one he caused).

"What's the big idea Eddy!?!?!?" Lincoln was annoyed with the current situation that was going. "You're late for your first day of the gig" "well how did you find my house???" Questioned Lincoln. "Ohhh lumpy followed you home" Eddy gesturing to ed, "WHY DID HE follow me home" yelled Lincoln. "I need to know where the white beast layed dormant soo we be bestis friends forever and ever" retorted ed which linc in turn gave him a dumbfounded expression "... WHAT!?!??!?!?". Eddy pushed ed aside "never mind him Abraham, we got us a scam to get to" pulling Lincoln out of the comfort of his house, which Lincoln soon realized that the front door was busted open. "Man my parents are going to be furious with me" the white haired middle child feared.

The 3 then arrived at a local the local park were double d was waiting. Double D of course is bewildered on why they were literally carrying Lincoln here, but nowhere near shocked by it. "Hello Lincoln, I see eddy and ed are certainly an effective mode of transportation" double d stated with a dose as of sarcasm. "Ehhh can it sockhead, Linc you work on the plans with double d, me and lumpy will gather some supplies for this brilliant idea by yours truly" smirked Eddy as he nonchalantly threw Lincoln to the chair next to edd and ran off with ed not very far behind.

"So….. do they always barge in your house without warning or permission by the way???" questioned Lincoln. "In all honesty it feels weird when they don't, sorry for the invasion of privacy" answered double d. "In all honesty, I'm kinda used to it by now having ten sisters after all." Quirked Lincoln.

"What are we doing anyways double d."

"So I presume Eddy didn't even bother telling you his OHH SO GRAND SCAM did he" queried double d with a sprinkle of sarcasm.

meanwhile at the mall*

The sisters were all carrying their shopping bags, generally having a good time with items they got. Lucy got a bunch of "ancient" dark magic spell books to further convey "the darkness of her meaningless soul" as she would put it, in between all the books was what appeared to be a hint of a light red color, some might dare to even say that it was pink. Lana got a bunch new tool equipment. Lola had a chart full princess tiaras. Lynn got herself a new football helmet with the bold words "INCOMING" on it. Luan got herself a supply of throwing knives for a future act she has secretly planned, which is why she has a bag of whoopee cushions covering it (it's not for any her pranks don't worry……. yet). Lisa got herself a bunch of new lab equipment that she has to replace after the actual accident, having an annoyed expression on her face. Luna got even more amps for her guitar than she already had, most certainly to the displeasure of the neighbors (those poor unfortunate souls). Leni had a truck load of all sorts of new dresses for her to wear on all shorts of occasions. And Lori got herself a cute outfit to wear on a future date with "BOBY-BO-BO-BEAR" as she would say it.

On the way Luna formed a semi-frown and asked "so do any of you guys feel bad about leaving little bro at home?". Luan then chimed "ehhh not too much in all honesty, he doesn't have his own money to get the things he would want anyways, so he would be stuck bored with one of us shopping".

"Huh wow……. that's rare" said the rocker.

"What is?"

"You didn't make a stupid pun"

"...ok ouch Luna and OHHHH yeah huh…. ummm….. HA wait no.?.?.?" Luan is vigorously thinking "Got one, well I think it's good that to he gets a BRAKE hahahaha"

All the sisters look generally confused at Luan's pun. "Don't worry you'll get it when we get to that scene" she says to seemingly no one, scaring her siblings a little. "The subject known as Luan appears to be developing a similar symptom of the subject Lincoln, the symptom I refer to as audience communication, the subjects in question believe that they are talking to an always present to force, similar to that of an audience of a tv show" logged Lisa.

"Annnnyyy wwwaaays… were heading back to vanzilla soon, so get everything you need" Lori said as they headed to the mall's exit.

at the mall parking lot*

"Great idea Eddy, now we don't have have to buy tires" said ed as he ripped a tire out of the vehicle. "But won't double d put on a frowny face that we got these of a random car." As he put the tire in the bag of junk along with the others ones.

"Relax Ed, we won't know if we don't tell him and this car looks like it's about to be towed to the dump any day now, why waste perfectly good tires." Eddy said nudging Ed to follow him as they left the scene

Soon the louds returned from the mall to the very back of the parking lot to enter Vanzilla until they realized something.

"WHAT THE HECK!!!!!!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE TIRES!!!" shouted Lori as the siblings soon gasped in shock at vanzilla being wheeless. Lori being the oldest and the driver giving the most angry. "Uhhhh the thieves must be WHEEL-ly desperate and out of luck if they are stealing from vanzilla" chuckled Luan as the siblings groaned and out of anger Lori gave a sudden strong backhand across the clown's face.

"OOWWW!!!!!!!" Yield Luan holding her now red cheek.

"Wow dude chill their" stated Luna having a shocked expression across along with the other siblings.

"Ohhh I'm sorry Luan" stated frantically Lori.

"JEEZ" stated luan was rubbing her cheek a little.

"I was just soo mad"

"Why would you do that"

"Well you made that pun and it just sort of slipped out"

"AND I DESERVED A SLAP"

"No…. not really"

"I'm going to get a bruise" Luan stated frantically.

"I'm really sorry sis, that was mean" Lori sympathetically stated as he put her hand on Luan's shoulder. "I-... it really was…" Luan whined as some tear herselfs fell of her cheek. "Look I'm on edge, I shouldn't have done that okay, let's just deal with this situation at hand okay…" "okay…" said Luan with her siblings nodding with her.

"Now then, looks like we're going to have to push vanzilla all the way to the house" a peeved Lori said. The siblings then began to groan. "But we never pushed vanzilla without any wheels" said Lana. "Well we never had to deal with scorpions in the vents till recently, but we still took them out of the vents now didn't we" Lori answered with spite. Lana chuckle nervously as her siblings gave her dirty looks remembering the incident in question.

"Well then, everyone start pushing" all her siblings did as told with the exception of Lola who climbed on top the car to begin her pageant waves, only to be grabbed by Lori.

"Hey what gives" spat the 5 year old.

"Ohh now you don't, if you don't start pushing right now then the only Disney character you will look the closest to is quasimoto!!!!" Spat back Lori as Lola cringed in fright and began to push the van along with everyone else.

Back at the park*

"So that covers the seats and view I guess we just need everything else" stated Lincoln. "Ohh My I was only meaning to do the blueprints I didn't think we would start construction without ed and Eddy, and you must have a talent for it" stated edd.

"Nah not really, just a few things I picked up from Lana" said Lincoln with a smile across his face. "Must be great having so many unique sisters, i as an only child causes my time at home to be rather lonely, though I don't mind as much for I enjoy the ability to keep to myself"

"Well then you're lucky in that matter as that's one thing you can never get in the loud house" stated Lincoln.

"Hey why don't you tell me about each of your sisters by the way, I would be very interested to find out" smiled double d, ready to listen to the white haired child. "Well this may take a while so I suggest taking a seat" edd did as told and waited for Lincoln to tell him it all.

Lincoln wasn't kidding when he said it may take a while, what seemed like hours went by as he told him about each sister and their respected personality trait. He went on about each one of his sisters as double d took mental notes of the each. To summarize shortly each one of Linc's sisters personalities and traits, double d created a mental list of all his sisters.

Double d's list:

There was Lori who was the oldest of the siblings, also the most controlling as she feels she has to be the most responsibility for all her siblings when their parents aren't home, which is understandable as ten children with conflicting personalities isn't easy to keep under order double d thought. But she also has somewhat of power trip as she pulls the whole "I'm the oldest" card a lot and takes advantage of being the only sibling that can drive a car. Things like that can happen with older siblings and it's really not unnatural for older children to have a superiority complex as double d went on in thought.

Then there was Leni, the second oldest. She isn't particularly bright as Lincoln said and some of the stories he shared showed her rather idiotic behavior. She has the driving capability of a certain cartoon sponge (what just cause I'm rather smart for my age doesn't mean I can't enjoy cartoons once in awhile). She is also probably the most innocent one and sweetest, having a big heart much like Ed. In fact I believe they would be great together if it weren't for the age difference and ed's complete lack of hygiene as Leni is quite the fashionista as Lincoln described to me.

Then there was Luna, the musician of the family. Though to double d her choice in music isn't really his thing as he isn't the rocker type and prefers listening to more classical, opera like music. He still admires her for taking on her dream after getting inspired by a concert for the rocker musician known as….. "Mc Swagger????" which Confused Double d when Lincoln said his name. She is I guess you can say the "cool" one, Lincoln described her as being the most down to earth of the siblings and one he feels is more closer to. She can be rather brash at times like when she one time fired their Dad out of a band they made to enter some festival, but she later apologized and made up with everyone. So overall she has passionate about what she does and easy to get along with double d deduced.

Then there was the clown/comedian Luan loud. Lincoln said that she liked to make a lot of cheesy bad puns all the time in the house. But he said that he didn't want to give a bad impression in saying she was a bad comedian, even though her puns are kinda annoying she really isn't even trying when making them which is rather admirable in her wit I suppose. She is clearly intelligent as well by starting a fairly successful party entertainment business, showing her proactive nature. Double d will avoid telling the eds about it as he feels they would sadly ruin it somehow. Lincoln also described her as probably the most happiest of the siblings, she got into fights like everyone else in the house yes but she probably the least emotional about it for the most, he doesn't recall her ever really being down on herself. From some of jokes and pranks she's done that Lincoln told Double d, her humor seems pretty innocent in all honesty which makes sense that she is a children's entertainer and it may get even a few adults to chuckle. One thing that I some what unnerved double d was when he said when April fools comes around the corner, avoid her and the house at all costs, it's a live or death situation he described. That rather disturbing double d thought.

Then their Lynn loud, probably the most aggressive loud in both a positive and negative way. She is the most physical with Lincoln and probably the most pig head. Again as Lincoln said if one siblings physically attacked him the most, it was her. But from the way he describes it, I would say it is certainly not out of any malicious intent, it's more out of sense of sibling bonding. double d feels it's her somewhat misguided way of getting closer to her little brother, and in all honesty next to Luna is probably one of the more closer sisters, rather it's because of her physical nature is debatable at the moment double d questioned. Lincoln has stated she can also be very protective of him, the first one to take initiative when something was wrong or if he was in a bad spot. Overall Edd made note that she was the family's big headed jock with a heart of gold.

Then there was Lucy, Lincoln's gothic little sister. Lucy was quite the mystery in all honesty double d thought. As Lincoln said she almost appears as to teleport and pop out scaring people. Lucy was always like this to as Lincoln said even as I toddler it was pretty much her now except as a little baby. Meaning this whole Goth thing isn't even a fazed so much as her being born that way which unnerved Edd a little bit. Also apparently she never shows her eyes and Lincoln can't even remember ever seeing them strangely enough, further confusing Edd. Edd ultimately finds her fascinating and a complete mystery, some what tuning out everything else Lincoln said about her.

Lola is next, she appears to be the bratty sister similar to of Sarah that except with some redeeming qualities. While she is isn't the nicest sister, she can be rather sweet to Lincoln. She would even apologize for some her actions and things she did unlike Sarah. Thou Edd found it somewhat disturbing that she is also very good when it comes to blackmail, scaring him a little. She likes things organized and her clean as it appears, Which edd salutes to.

Her twin is the almost exact polar opposite Lana, the little tomboy of the family. She is her exact polar opposite for a reason as she lacks manners, not very feminine and much like ed, likes the filth. While her choices in life style isn't appealing to him, he admires her skills in construction at such a young age. She also seems pretty harmless, she won't do anything to you so long as you don't do anything to her. She is almost like the sister that ed never sadly as double d would describe.

Then probably the most intriguing to him was the 4 year old scientist Lisa. Double was very interested as he view himself as a very intelligent person. He some what felt a little offended when Lincoln said he wasn't as smart as her. Edd took charge saying that he was very knowledgeable and academically smart. Lincoln just replied say if he had a PHD, Edd nodded his head no and felt a little discouraged. Lincoln reassured him saying that he is incredibly smart, just that Edd is the next Shakespeare's or Leonardo, while Lisa is Albert Einstein. Edd made note of that and mentally wrote "find a way to surpass her".

Then there was lily who was well, a baby not much to go from their.

"well that just about wraps it up" Lincoln a little short of breath. "So when are ed and Eddy coming back" "Now!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Eddy with ed trailing him from behind. "I see you 2 already got started, just you waits eds local taxi service will be a smashing success!!!!" Eddy excitingly said.

Meanwhile someone was watching them from the other side of the street.*

"Huhhh looks like they found themselves a new dork" Kevin smiled and drove away

 **An: yeah here part one haven't even got to cover everything I want in this chapter which is why I'm splitting it. See you all then sorry for the wait I guess.**

 **Update: to random guest reviewer, no the events of the big picture show and a lot of other episodes didn't take place, which is why I'll be taking a majority of the Ed Edd n Eddy episodes along with some loud house episodes and take my own spin on them.**


End file.
